


Can I Kiss You?

by sadiebaby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: can you tell i'm a satan stan, satan u smooth son of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiebaby/pseuds/sadiebaby
Summary: Satan asks you to help him with something - purely in the name of science, of course.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 326





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Obey Me! fic, pretty excited to be joining this fandom ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Catch more content/send me asks and requests/yell at me over at obeyme-imagines.tumblr.com !!

“Can I kiss you?”

You look up from your book in surprise, only to see Satan peering over the top with wide eyes. You tilt your head to the side with a bit of hesitation and lay your book down beside you.

“…Why are you asking me that?”

“I was reading about it,” he says innocently, and he brandishes a thick red book with the title _Forms of Affection in the Human World_ written in neat black letters across the front. “and I was hoping I could test a few things out.” He moves to sit beside you on the couch.

It wasn’t unusual for the two of you to spend time alone in his room together. After divulging at the dinner table one night about how much you miss the quaint libraries in the human world, Satan offered to let you read your library books in his room whenever you wanted. He wouldn’t let you touch his personal collection, of course, but it was the thought that counted. He understood the comfort that came from curling up on a couch with a good book and a cup of tea or coffee, and he was more than happy to share those intimate moments with you as long as you didn’t interrupt his study time. Tonight was no different from any other night you two had spent together.

This was why you found it so odd he would come to you with this request. He was always one to search for knowledge, but to put things into practice was different almost out of character. Satan was an observer - he loved to learn about the experiments of others, and was always the first to wonder how something would play out, but he would never instigate. He was always content to watch with a small smirk on his face and eagerness in his eyes. You couldn’t help but smile and flush a bit at the expression on his face, so atypical and childlike.

“Have you never kissed anyone before?” You ask, moving your legs under you into a more comfortable position. This placed you curled up while he sat calmly next to you with his feet placed firmly on the floor and one arm reaching across the back of the couch. You could almost catch the hint of a blush on his cheeks to mirror yours. You wonder for a moment if this position was something else he had read about.

“I haven’t, no,” he says, turning his head away from you to gaze across the room. “This may come as a surprise, but dating hasn’t been at the top of my priority list. There are other things that tend to catch my interest, and other people are very rarely one of them. Let alone enough for me to have some sort of physical attraction to them.”

You laugh a little as you shifted back into your seat. Satan was no doubt an incredible looking demon - he was no Asmodeus, but he stayed well groomed and proper. His hair fell right over his eyes, but they still managed to pierce through you every time you made eye contact. Sometimes you felt like he was staring right through you. Up this close, you noticed he smelled like leather bound books with a hint of earth to them. You had obviously paid attention to how attractive he was, but his attitude made him so hard to read sometimes. It never made sense to think of him as anything more than a friend, because it would lead to an inevitable heartbreak. Back in the human world, you had felt the sting of rejection, and it was not something you were looking forward to feeling again. The thought that he found you physically attractive almost slipped past you before you start blurting out words to cover the silence.

“I’m honestly surprised nobody’s tried to make a move on you yet,” You murmur. He tilts his head to the side - _oh god, he can be so insufferably cute sometimes_ \- and you quickly find yourself trying to explain. “You’re honestly one of the best looking demons in this school.” The words fly out of your mouth before you can stop them. You were impressed with your own composure up until this point, but this tips you over the edge. Your hands fly up to cover your mouth in a quick motion and you feel your face flush as the heat rises into your cheeks. Satan stifles a giggle as he moves his face in closer towards you. You secretly hope the ground will open up beneath you and swallow you whole.

“So it’s safe to say you’re okay with helping me out, then?” He teases, his eyes trailing down your face to take in all your features. With a gentle hand, he moves your hands from your mouth and rests them in your lap. He moves forward just a bit and parts his lips, waiting for you to close the gap between the two of you. Your eyes flicker over his features - his eyes, boring into you with a mix of what you could only hope was a mix of desire and curiosity, and his lips, soft and pink and inviting.

You close your eyes and tilt your head, connecting your lips in one smooth motion. He tastes like mint leaves and everything you had imagined. He moves one hand to cup your face as he deepens the kiss, only for a moment, before pulling back.

“Interesting.”

“Interesting?” You huff, and you’re suddenly painfully aware of how desperate you look. You had subconsciously moved your body towards his as he pulled away, and now you were almost in his lap, both of your hands resting on his thigh to prop yourself up. You pull away with a start, straightening your back and trying to regain your composure. Satan laughs, bright and warm, and you suddenly feel the tension in your body start to dissipate.

“Yes, interesting.” He leans in again and this time he doesn’t hesitate to kiss you harder. One hand is on your cheek, the other lightly touching the back of your neck, and your whole body feels as though it’s on fire. He pulls you on top of him, into his lap, and you place your hands on his chest.

You finally pull back and see Satan underneath you, pupils flared, and the faintest trace of a smile forms on his lips.

“There’s no way that’s the first time you’ve kissed somebody!”


End file.
